Guilty Hearts (DISCONTINUED)
by Ford1114
Summary: Defunct plot bunny experiment of two franchises.


**Disclaimer: **_Guilty Crown_ belongs to _Production IG_ and _Funimation_. _Kingdom Hearts_ belongs to _Square Enix_.

**A/N**: Hey readers, so this is what seems to be a discontinued tidbit.

Last August, me and GuiltyKingOumaShu thought about a _Guilty Crown_ and _Kingdom Hearts_ crossover by start doing a roleplay on PM, but it seems our interest starts to wane.

Mostly, I'm just only going to upload the prologue and see what specific readers think about it.

xxxxx

**_Roppongi District (Guilty Crown World_****)****_/Universe-KH_**

It has been a month since Shu Ouma and his cohorts defeated GHQ and Da'ath. Not to mention Gai Tsutusgami and Mana Ouma to free their suffering; one who is a childhood friend that Shu sees as a brother, while the other is shu's older sister. Life returns to normal for Japan, however, it's not so for Shu. After the so called-chosen one absorbs the entire Apocalypse Virus, Inori Yuzuriha sacrifice herself to save Shu, but it leaves him powerless and his eyesight robbed. The government sees Shu as a terrorist despite his heroism. Not even his former friends and step-mother can convince the public. Feeling betrayed, Shu is seen in a high security prison, lonely without support for the king.

As Shu sits down sullenly, he senses a dark presence materializing beside him that speaks in a philosophical, sinister tone.

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix –****_ Xehanort_**** (Birth by Sleep))**

_"You begin to interest me, young lad. A somebody who act as king and wield a special ability that rivals the keyblade master title."_

The blinded boy, while not seeing anything, senses that a portal comes an old bald man with a white goatee, pointy ears, amber eyes, and red/black/white clothing. He gives an evil smile to greet his guest.

"...who are you? And how did you even get here?"

The blinded king questions the intruder suspiciously while looking into the direction he heard the voice come from.

"Are you with Da'ath? Here to pester me again about the apocalypse? Or perhaps you came to finish the job...heh."

He gave the man a snark click of his tongue and frowned.

"If I had known things would end the way they did for me, I would have done things differently. But now everything has become meaningless. My power...and my love. I have lost both. Now all that is left for me is darkness..."

The elderly man ignores the idle threats and introduces himself, "Oh there is more to it than that. My name is Xehanort, Master Xehanort as everyone refers me. I am a traveler that came from another world. For you see, this vast universe has plenty of worlds to caught your interest. My purpose is that I have an organization under the seekers of darkness in plan to conflict with the seven pieces of light. It will recreate a legendary blade that will open a majestic door to find that desirable knowledge about this universe. Who knows, it might affect the fabrics of life and death, even your lost love."

During Xehanort's explanation Shu had 'looked' at him as if he doubted the man's sanity, for he kept speaking about things totally beyond his grasp of reality. Different worlds? Legendary blade? A door? Was he speaking in metaphors? Was this some kind of riddle? He was about to call his visitor a madman, yet the last part he spoke of didn't fail to catch his attention. With eyes opened wide in hope he replied:

"You mean to tell me that there exists a way to resurrect Inori? How?" Shu questioned.

Master Xehanort answers, "Other than my grand scheme, your former abilities have caught my interest. The concept of voids feels underrated, yet has some potential. I see that you are once a ruler to save your world, but everything goes downhill. However, I can give bestow you back to not only your former self, but your powers will be augmented by the darkness within. Your willpower is the way to save the girl someday."

In gaining Shu's trust, Xehanort uses his magic to suddenly restore his eyesight.

The brown haired king appeared to be shocked at his sudden restoration. Blinking rapidly with wide eyes, he doubtingly looked at his two hands, one real, the other a mechanical replacement, apparently not being able to believe that this was truly happening. A slight grin started to form on his face, obviously happy to be finally free from the darkness that had surrounded him for many weeks.

This was also the moment in which he allowed himself to finally look up and actually see the man, who had just healed his eyes, for the first time. He looked old, yet also very powerful. Shu did not know why, but he had the feeling that there was more to the man that could be seen with eyes alone.

"I do not know how you did this, Xehanort, but you have my utmost gratitude. I actually don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

The smile on the king's face faded as he remembered the other things the stranger had talked about. Seriousness found its way into the king's expression as his brown, curious eyes met Xehanort's amber and wise ones.

Shu then ask more questions, "You appear to know a lot about me, yet I don't know much about you. You spoke of an organization. Is it Da'ath? Or perhaps something else? What's your goal, exactly? And what's my role in it?"

"My organization is very different from Da'ath as you speak off." Xehanort replied to the naïve boy, "My goal overall...is finding knowledge out of curiosity. But you , young lad, have a greater opportunity. You will regain your title as king in this world, both the traits of wisdom and despot. The government fears people with special talents, but you can force them to prove their existence. You will also have the power to conjure a new army, such as these."

With a snap of his fingers, the old keyblade wielder summons two NeoShadow Heartless. Shu is shock to see black monsters with small, yellow eyes screeching.

Shu describe these nightmarish creatures, "What...ARE these? Their skin is as black as the night itself, yet their eyes as bright as a candle flame. These bizarre creatures...you are telling me I will command them? But even so...what good could they do me in a time in which automatic guns and endlaves exist?"

"Do not underestimate these so called, 'heartless'. They have amass enough darkness to destroy many worlds in the past." Master Xehanort explains to the king. "You have that power to control them thanks to your darkness that you will embrace. The heartless can adapt to anything in this setting, even some which will have contraptions similar to these Endlaves."

Just then, both begin to hear the alarm as footsteps of guards are heading this way.

MX senses this and encourages, "There is no time to lose, boy. I must take my leave, but do what must be done."

**(End theme)**

Master Xehanort eventually leaves the area via portal, leaving Shu and the neoshadows alone.

Two guards appear and are shock to see their prisoner escape. They raise their guns, threatening the newly empowered Shu.

"Freez-! Wh-what are those monsters?!" One guard is shock upon seeing the Heartless.

Yes, the public fears Shu because he'll take over Gai's place as a threat should he rules his kingdom. Thanks to his Faust deal with Xehanort's manipulations, he never felt better than ever. His chance of reclaiming his glory alongside vengeance is here, the power of the kings has resonated inside him.

**(Cue Final Fantasy XV - ****_Somnus_****)**

It was regrettably that his conversation with Master Xehanort got cut short, since the king himself still had many questions left for the old man, but it couldn't be helped. The control over these strange creatures he had offered him, as well as the control of his very own power he restored to him with the treatment of his eyes. He had said with them he could possibly revive Inori. And that was all he truly needed to know. To get her back, he would even set the world on fire.

Many people would die, but it was a little price to pay. After all, what right do they have to complain now, after they had tried to treat him like a criminal after all he had done for them? They called him a villain? He would show them a villain. He would cleanse the world of all this scum and prepare it to be one in which he would gladly bring Inori back to. So they can live together in peace at last. To achieve this dream, everything was allowed. Everything.

And thus he pointed his hand at the guards and with a voice cold as ice he said:

"Kill them. Show me what you've got."

The dark creatures obeyed his very command and lunged forward. Their bodies merged with the shadows on the ground and once they reached the legs of their unfortunate victims Shu could only see how claws dug their way deep into their flesh. The first one fell to the ground as the creature tore his limb off, causing him to yell in pain and panic. The second one tried to shoot the monsters with his gun, yet came to the shocking realization that the bullets simply went through the monster's body. Before he could turn around and run, the second heartless jumped on top of him and tore his heart out. But where Shu expected to see a bloody, biological heart, all he saw was a shiny orb that vanished inside the NeoShadow, apparently absorbing it.

"A void? No...it was different, yet felt familiar. It was shaped like a heart, but...hmmm..."

The king was not sure what he just witnessed, but he could tell for sure that these creatures called heartless were actually quite useful. Yes, he could work with that. A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"I don't know what your plan is, Xehanort, but I will play along. If you told the truth, it will be more than worth it to get my hands bloody. And if you hadn't, I would at least have made the world a better place."

He put his left hand into the pocket of his pants and took out the red hair clip Inori left for him on the day she decided to face GHQ on her own. Looking at it determinedly, he took a good hold on it and brought it near to his chest.

"Don't worry, Inori. I will make things right."

And with that, he ordered the creatures to break the cell door open and ran out of his cell. With the alarm still sounding, he probably didn't have too much time to lose.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N**: So there you have it, its starts with Xehanort freeing Shu so that he can take over Japan and finding a way to revive his lost love.

Had it continued, we would see our favorite trio (Sora, Donald, and Goofy) venture to the Guilty Crown world and helping the resistance (Ayase being a 'party member') to oppose Shu's regime. Sora and Shu will fight each other in a one-on-one duel which the former reveals Xehanort's true motives and lies, no wonder they'll eventually understand each other.

Have to admit, GuiltyKingOumaShu detests Sora and loves his alter-egos (Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, and Xion) more. :P

We would love to have possibilities and more KH features. Gai compares to Riku, Inori & Mana for Kairi & Namine, and maybe Da'ath competing or team up with Xehanort's Organization XIII. I can imagine at one point if _Guilty Crown_ crossovers with _Game of Thrones_ and/or _Once Upon a Time_ because they are also GuiltyKingOumaShu's favorite TV series.

At the same time, even though there are good crossovers around, some readers and reviewers feel that they enjoy stand-alone stories (such as Code Geass' _Ice and Fire_) more than crossovers. Is it good writing, character development, themes of two or more franchises fitting well? There's critiques when passing knowledge of fanfic writing skills to the real world (of course, the _Family Guy_ and _Simpsons_ crossover is finally happening, though some viewers know that its more of a Family Guy special/episode with its writers instead of the Simpsons writers contributing).

Either way, that's all we have.


End file.
